Dunce Gets Grounded Series
Season 1 # Dunce Creates A Fake Five Little Monkeys Video - Dunce saw a video by Rhymecast called “Five Little Monkeys - Five Little Monkeys Best!”. Then Dunce made an idea to create a fake one out of USP Studios Kids TV with a Rhymecast bumper, then Dunce’s Mother is shocked and decided to ground Dunce for 2 days which means no veggies, no fruits, no computer and no inappropriate stuff. # Dunce Misbehaves At Dairy Queen - Stella the poodle (from Libii Furry Pet Hospital app) babysits Dunce, Dunce Wanted Stella to bring him to Dairy Queen, But Stella said no because they’re staying home to watch An American Tail on VHS, then Sonic The Hedgehog said that the vhs of An American Tail was broken. At Dairy Queen, Dunce Wanted a Reese‘s Outrageous Blizzard, But the blizzards were sold out, so Dunce decided to use bombs to destory Dairy Queen, making customers run out for their lives. When Dunce got home, he got grounded for a week. # Dunce Watches South Park While Grounded - Dunce Watches 2 episodes of South Park While Grounded, then he got in trouble by his mother and he got grounded for 2 weeks. # Dunce Gets Held Back - Dunce was Held back all the way to PreK, now he is grounded for 3 weeks. # Dunce Creates A Fake VHS Opening - Dunce created a fake opening to The Simpsons Movie 1965 Cartoon Network VHS, then got grounded for a month. # Dunce Breaks The Crystal Ball - Dunce broke his father’s best crystal ball, then Dunce was grounded for 2 months. # Dunce Misbehaves On The Way To Longville Cinema - Dunce’s sister Sweetie wanted to see Zootopia at Longville Cinema. Dunce got dragged to the car, he wanted Dairy Queen hot dogs, but then tickets for Zootopia were sold out. Later at home, he was spanked, then Dunce decided to wham down his family with a mallet, and Dunce drove his mother’s car illegally until it crashed into a tree. Dunce was under arrest and sent to prison for 5 weeks, offscreen, Dunce’s family was revived by God. # Dunce Ruins Dorothy’s 13th Birthday - At Dorothy’s Party, Dorothy plays “PonPonPon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu”, But Dunce changed it to “Him & I By Halsey”, then Dunce wrapped up one of Dorothy’s presents, then at Pass The Present time, Dunce punches Zoe Trent to get the present, then he was grounded for the whole summer, but he decided to ruin Dorothy’s house with her 13th birthday cake and drive his mom’s car. Then Custard came and sent Dunce to Africa. # Dunce Misbehaves At Walmart - Dunce decided to destory Walmart with a bomb when he can’t get the Wii U. Then Dunce was grounded for 2 seasons of the year. # Dunce And The Babysitter - While Dunce’s parents visit the church for a Wedding reception, Sonia The Hedgehog came to babysit Dunce and Sweetie, Sweetie planned to watch “The Little Mermaid” and Dunce planned to watch “Zit The Video”, But Sonia does not want to watch “Zit The Video” because while babysitting, watching this movie with kids is inappropriate. When Dunce’s parents got home, Dunce’s Mother spanks him, Sonia banned Dunce from everything made for adults, Computer, going out, and listening and watching Five Little Monkeys, But Dunce decided to wham down Sonia with a mallet, leaving Sonia dizzy for 2 days and visit a hospital. Dunce was Sent to jail then. # Dunce Gets Expelled - Dunce got expelled for creating a fake vhs opening to Drawn Together Movie The Movie 1963 Cartoon Network. Then Dunce got grounded for a year. # Dunce Ruins The Easter Egg Hunt - Dunce decided to ruin the Easter egg hunt by stealing all the eggs. # Dunce Gets Grounded On Easter - Dunce was grounded on Easter, got Bad Eggs, and was forced to use a lot of stuff he hates, then Dunce decided to shoot his mom, and Dunce was arrested. # Dunce Misbehaves At His High School - At Dunce’s 9th Grade class, Students sing “Rocky Mountain”, when Jazzi tries to shout out the right answer, Dunce started singing “Life Is A Rollercoaster”, Dunce decided to curse at his class, then Dunce got sent to Principal Mrs. Bend’s office. But then Dunce decided to shoot Mr. Bend and hijack a woman’s car. NOTE: The woman whose car was hijacked needed to work at Elwood Index. # Dunce Plays Trick Or Treat - Dunce dresses up as a polar bear and Sweetie dresses up as a kitty. But when Dunce sprays at his mother’s husband, Dunce was grounded for 2 years. # Dunce Goes To The Beach While Grounded - Dunce’s parents told him not to go to the beach after misbehaving on Halloween. Then Dunce sneaked out of the window to get into the taxi on the way, at the beach, he kicked a girl, The young crowd boos at him for his bad singing to “Life Is A Rollercoaster”, then Dunce got blowed up losing his beak and got grounded for 3 years. # Dunce Attempts The 370 Chicken McNugget Challenge - Dunce Gets 370 chicken mcnuggets from McDonald‘s, then he puked and pooped all over the floor after doing a challenge, now he is grounded as a result. # Dunce Misbehaves At Alton Towers - All Dunce Wanted to ride is The Smiler, When Dunce wasn’t tall enough, he decided to destory the Expector with a bomb. Now Dunce is banned there for life, and got grounded by his parents for 4 years. # Dunce Misbehaves On The Way To VBS - When Dunce’s parents are out for dinner at Bandito, Dunce’s grandparents babysit him and bring him to VBS At Elwood Methodist Church. Dunce hates the songs here, so he decided to destory the music screen. Later, Dunce was grounded for 5 years, but he decided to shoot his grandparents. # Dunce Gets Sent To Jail - Following the shooting of Dunce’s grandparents, Dunce gets a trial at court, now he was sentenced to Elwood County Jail for 25 months. Category:Grounded Series Category:Web Shows